Crew
This is a partial list of the show's crew who are named in the credits, mainly artists. Persons are categorized by their earliest appearance in the credits, and they are listed only once. __TOC__ Season one Voice performers :Tara Strong ::Voices Twilight Sparkle :*Official web page :Ashleigh Ball :::Voices Rainbow Dash and Applejack, Lead singer of the band Hey Ocean. :Andrea Libman ::Voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy :Tabitha St. Germain ::Voices Rarity, Princess Luna/Night Mare Moon, and Granny Smith :*Official web page :Cathy Weseluck ::Voices Spike :*Official web page :Nicole Oliver ::Voices Princess Celestia and Cheerilee (uncredited for the latter) :*Official web page :Michelle Creber ::Voices Apple Bloom :*Official web page :Madeleine Peters ::Voices Scootaloo :Claire Corlett ::Voices Sweetie Belle :Kathleen Barr ::Voices Trixie (uncredited) :Peter New ::Voices Big McIntosh and Hoity Toity (uncredited) :*Official web page :John de Lancie ::Voices Discord :*Official web page Singers :Shannon Chan-Kent ::Voices Pinkie Pie :Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle :Kazumi Evans ::Voices Rarity Artists and other crew Executive Producer :Lauren Faust Producer :Sarah Wall ::Wall was previously the producer of Martha Speaks. Story Editor :Rob Renzetti ::Renzetti is the creator of My Life as a Teenage Robot, and previously worked as director for Dexter's Laboratory and Family Guy. Supervising Director : Jayson Thiessen ::After working as director on season one, Thiessen assumed the role of showrunner for season two, which was previously filled by Faust. His previous positions include assistant director and co-director on Pucca. :*Thiessen's DeviantArt page :*Thiessen's website :*Thiessen's Twitter page :*Equestria Daily interview, September Co-Directors : James Wootton ::James "Wootie" Wootton is responsible for many of the Flash customizations used in the show's animation process.* :*Wootton's Facebook page : Ridd Sorensen :*Sorensen's deviantArt page :*Sorensen's blog Music :William Anderson :*Official site Main Title Theme and Songs :Daniel Ingram :*Ingram's business website :*Ingram's Facebook page :*Ingram's Twitter page :*Ingram's SoundCloud page :*Ingram's YouTube channel Storyboard Artists : Sabrina Alberghetti ::Her previous positions include storyboard artist on Ed, Edd n Eddy and artist for Disney's Darkwing Duck comics. :* Alberghetti's blog :* Alberghetti's deviantArt page :* September 2nd 2011 online Q&A :Andy Bartlett :*Bartlett's blog :Francisco Avalos :Alex Basio :Sherann Johnson :*Johnson's blog :Lih Liau :Jim Miller ::Miller also worked on Ed Edd n Eddy. :*Miller's blog :Raven Molisee :*Raven's DeviantArt page :Kenny Park :Tom Sales :Sam To :Scott Underwood :*Underwood's blog :Nicole Wang :Mike West :*West's blog Storyboard Revisionists :Marshall Fels Elliott :*Marshall's blog :*Marshall's portfolio :David Wiehe :Nabie-Ah Yousuf Character Designers :Robin Mitchell :Mike Gilbert :Nicole Gauss Prop Designer :Ted Wilson Location Designers :Phil Caesar :Dave Dunnet :*Dunnet's blog :*Dunnet at imdb Development Artists :Martin Ansolabehere :Paul Rudish Color Artists :Kellie deVries :Alexandra Jones Cleanup Artists :Jared Bennett :John Beveridge :Chris Mizzoni :Kent Reimer :Jacqueline Robinson :Garnet Syberg-Olsen :*Garnet's blog VFX Designer :Gregory Roth Offline Editors :Aaron Saunders :Ryan Vaugh Online Editor :Tom Harris Educational Consultant :Jordan Brown Layout Supervisors :Brad Gibson :Joel Dickie :Michael Vatcher Key Layout Artists :Brent Bouchard :*Brent's blog :Jason Campbell :Sean Covernton :*Sean's blog :Matthew Herring :Jason Horychun :Christopher Leinonen :*Chris's blog :Randy Santa Ana :*Randy's blog :Dana Smith :Mike Tisserand :*Tisserand's blog :Andy Tougas :Carlyle Wilson : Layout Artists :Tim Bennett :Lee Beer :William Bradford :Johnny Castuciano :*Johnny's blog :Kuan-Fu Chen :Daniel Dinnendahl :Andrew Hogan :Chad Jones :Norm Kritsch :Dennis Levesque :*Dennis's blog :Karen Poon :Jen Regan :James Richards :Kat Stenson :*Kat's DeviantArt page :Wataro Uno :Allen Wu Animation Directors :Denny Lu :Ishi Rudell Animation Revisionists :Paul Johnson :Sebastian Lee : Aidan McAteer :*Aidan's site :Edwin Poon :*Edwin's site AFX Artists :Ben Galewitz :*Ben's site :Jason Ross Belyea Studio B Animators :Sarah Jargstorf :*Sarah's site :Marco Li :Sebastian Lee :Graeme MacDonald :Stephanie Mahoney :*Mahoney's deviantArt page : Erica Pitt :*Pitt's blog :*Pitt's YouTube channel :Richard Rose :Holly Suarez :*Suarez's deviantArt page :*Posts under princesschuchi on the MLP Arena forums. :Steve Wedel :Jayron Zolfaghari Production Manager :Angela Belyea Design Coordinator :Kimberly Small Storyboard Coordinator :Lesley Crawford Char & BG Builds Coordinator :Jason Ross Belyea Layout Coordinator :Alicia Camarta Animation Coordinator :Chris Bevacqua Post Production Coordinator :Kimberly Small Production Accountant :Marjorie Artamia Recording Engineer :Jason Fredrickson Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault :Jason Fredrickson :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists :Ian Mackie :Don Harrison Foley Recordist :Rick Senechal Animation Director :Lean Lagonera Layout Supervisor :Chito Bernardo Background Supervisor :Hubert Vitug Production Management :Gemma Santos :Irene Breis :Issabelita Itum Technical Staff :Alvin Sunga Top Draw Animators :Jeannie Abille :Marko Alauig :Patrick Aguelles :Jeffrey Bolalin :Eric Buyser :: Buyser's YouTube channel :Noriel Castillo :Crispin Castro :Veronica Dela Cruz :Zarah Fransisco :Wesley Go :Arnel Padios :Arnel Nollora :Ed Rosario :Clenth Sanchez :John Irving Prudenciano :* Prudenciano's deviantArt page :Jann Elmer Tinio Top Draw Animators :Aries Anonical :Christian Albino :John Breneis :Karen Dacallo :Ong Rey Firmalo :Gerry Guinto :Siegfred Liongson :Larry Lopez :Bryan Pabuhat :Peter Sison :Stanley Sison :Jenny Sy :Ryann Sy :Jeff Tenfilo :Romeo Timbang :Orville Vencer :John Martin Wong :*Wong's DeviantArt page Production Legal :Sarah Tarry Production Finance :John Pyper Digital Production Management :Mark Rocchio Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Mark Lin :Zorion Terrell Production Management :Mary Beth Bambridge :Kathryn Page Production Legal :Kevin Healy :Michael Jaffa :Deborah Uluer :Brenda Cullen Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Production Accounting :Shalonda Ware :Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision :Linda M. Steiner :Brian Lenard Production Executives :Robert Fewkes :Sophia Hussain Executive Producer :Stephen Davis Writers : Amy Keating Rogers ::Previously writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Fairly Oddparents, and Johnny Bravo, ::FiM writing credits: The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, A Dog and Pony Show, and The Best Night Ever. :*Official web page : Charlotte Fullerton ::Previously writing credits include The Super Hero Squad Show, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Kim Possible. ::FiM writing credits: Look Before You Sleep, Suited For Success, and A Bird in the Hoof. : Chris Savino ::Previous positions include producer on Dexter's Laboratory and various positions in The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Test and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. ::FiM writing credits: Boast Busters and Stare Master. : Cindy Morrow ::Previous writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Chowder. ::FiM writing credits: Griffon the Brush Off, Winter Wrap Up, The Show Stoppers, and Owl's Well That Ends Well. :*Official web page : Dave Polsky ::Previous writing credits include Scary Movie 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, The Buzz on Maggie, South Park, and The Cramp Twins. ::FiM writing credits: Feeling Pinkie Keen and Over a Barrel : M.A. Larson (aka Mitch Larson) ::Previous writing credits include My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and Sym-Bionic Titan. ::FiM writing credits: The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Sonic Rainboom, Swarm of the Century, The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, and Luna Eclipsed : Meghan McCarthy ::Previous positions include head writer for Class of 3000 and writer for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. ::FiM writing credits: Dragonshy, Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Party of One, and Lesson Zero. :*Official web page References Category:Cast and Crew Category:Lists